


Niño Sorpresa - Geraskier

by Monkey_69



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Geraskier Week, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkey_69/pseuds/Monkey_69
Summary: El deseo de Yennefer siempre fué el poder procrear, el sentirse realizada por tener un hijo y sentirse completa, básicamente: lo quería todo sin embargo– y tras años de búsqueda– ha dado con el resultado más no lo puso a prueba en ella por lo tanto, se embarcaría en un viaje para dar con El Lobo Blanco y El Bardo.¿Éstos dos se tomarán bien la propuesta de Yennefer sobre tener un bebé? ¿Cómo lo tomará Jaskier al saber que éste será el conejillo de indias?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. When a humble bard

La bañera...

Un sólo lugar que ayudaba al brujo a recuperarse, a reflexionar sobre lo sucedido en sus aventuras incluso sobre su pasado, a relajarse y tener un momento de paz y claro, en compañía de Jaskier mientras que éste se encargaba de curar sus heridas con un poco de aceite.

–... Dime Geralt ¿Donde quieres que cure?– preguntó finalmente Jaskier luego de no callarse en un rato mientras que el brujo estaba distraído en sus pensamientos, sus preciosos ojos dorados se posaron en el bardo para luego suspirar mirando ahora su reflejo en el agua.

– ¿Por qué mejor no te unes?– ofreció el brujo pues, desde que Jaskier y él comenzaban a salir, han llegado a ese punto de confianza más no en público cosa que a Jaskier no le daría pena en demostrarlo pero tampoco quería echar a perder ma reputación de Geralt o algo por el estilo.

Aprovechando que estaban solos en esa pequeña casa, el castaño soltó una pequeña risita sintiendo cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse de rojo.

– La bañera es muy pequeña.–

– Para eso estaremos juntos.– suspiró el brujo nuevamente sonriendo orgulloso al bardo. Logró convencerlo por completo tanto que Jaskier ya comenzaba a despojarse de sus prendas para unirse con Geralt. Sentado entre sus piernas y con su cabeza recargada en el pecho de su pareja, comenzaba a tallar su cuerpo con delicadeza.

Geralt admiraba únicamente el cómo Jaskier cuidaba de su figura por lo tanto puso su mano en el mentón de éste para voltear su rostro con el suyo y plasmarle un beso... Uno tierno y suave que poco a poco se iba intensificando al punto de hacer que Jaskier voltease su cuerpo para quedar encima de Geralt. El brujo aprovechó para recargar de espaldas a su amado y seguir un recorrido de besos desde sus mejillas y cuello hasta su pecho haciendo al menor jadear ¿Por qué lo amaba tanto? Adoraba el hecho de que Jaskier era tan sumiso, tan adorable incluso el cómo lograba conquistar con rapidez al brujo.

Su baño culminó en un rato de pasión y un cuarto lleno de agua y jabón escurridos en cada esquina, ambos adoraron cada segundo de esa ducha que ahora se relajaban en su cama con murmuros y caricias uno del otro hasta quedar completamente dormidos o tal vez... El brujo quedaría despierto un rato más algo que notó el bardo y lo hizo preocupar.

– ¿Que ocurre, Geralt? ¿No puedes dormir?– 

– Sólo pienso, estoy bien...– murmuró soltando un pesado suspiro.

– Estuviste así desde que trajiste la cabeza de... Esa cosa a casa.– dudó Jaskier.– Vamos, dime que te pasa.–

– Sólo tengo un presentimiento, nada fuera de lo normal.– aclaró Geralt para terminar la conversación, el bardo lo entendió intentando dejar sus preocupaciones de lado y dormir profundamente.

Al lobo blanco aún le picaba ese presentimiento, algo definitivamente les espera mañana o tal vez ese "algo" vaya hacía ellos.


	2. Graced a ride along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier y Geralt reciben la inesperada visita de Yennefer para proponerles un trato, uno bastante retorcido y tal vez extraño.

Tomó tiempo ¡Mucho! Días, semanas, meses y años para encontrar una cura a todo ésto.

\- Tengo que volver.-

\- Es una estupidez...- dijo Tissaia sin apoyar la idea de la morena, se había vuelto completamente loca definitivamente ante la idea de buscar una cura y consuelo por su infertilidad.

"Pero ella así lo quiso." Pensó a sus adentros mirando con seriedad a Yennefer pues desde aquella batalla con los Nifgaardians algunas cosas no han cambiado en absoluto. Yennefer podría ser desesperante cuando se trataba de tener todo el poder absoluto y lo era, más no todo se podía en ésta vida y si lo hay todo tiene un precio.

\- Tú no me puedes decir que hacer, lo descubrí y tiene que surtir efecto y si no es conmigo será con alguien más.- destiló la azabache.- Tiene que servir, ésto probablemente quede como un nuevo descubrimiento en la historia de la magia y hechicería y puede ayudar a muchas otras mujeres...- 

\- Cómo quieras entonces... No tienes nada que ver que te haga mujer.- dijo Tissaia y finalmente se marchó dejando a Yennefer dudando sobre aquellas palabras incluso dolida sin embargo su opinión nunca cambiaba al respecto, estaba a decidida ahora a pedir ayuda del brujo.

(...)

\- Estás loca.- exclamó el bardo, su mirada expresaba nada más y nada menos que la extrañeza y los celos que Yennefer provocaba en él ¿A que se debía su visita exactamente? Sus celos podían más negando también algunas caricias y palabras por parte de Geralt quien trataba de calmarlo y hacerle saber que entre él y Yennefer ya no había nada.

\- Necesito su ayuda ¡Un favor por un favor! Sobretodo de la tuya Jaskier, eres el más jóven incluso fértil ¿No es así?- las mejillas del castaño se tornaron más rojas que un tómate y Geralt sólo miraba a ambos con cierta confusión en un intento de analizar las palabras de la hechicera y hacía donde iba todo ésto.

\- ¿Sigues con eso?- cuestionó ahora el lobo blanco.

\- Siempre y no descansaré hasta obtenerlo y sólo cuento con ustedes dos, sobretodo Jaskier por favor.- suplicó soltando un resignado suspiro, se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a pasear por la casa para más concentración para que ambos pudieran entenderlo.- El plan es éste, he estado estudiando, probado y elaborando un nuevo método pero no puedo probarlo en una mujer así que pensé en tí, Jas.- 

-¿Tan mal te caigo? ¿Por qué sería el primer conejillo de indias? Hay más hombres, preciosa.- 

\- No quiero volver a repetir que tú eres el más jóven, fértil y más hermoso que conozco, quiero que ésto salga perfectamente bien.- se volvió a ambos.- Pero te prometo que si ésto sale mal y mueres, Geralt tiene todo el derecho de vengarte conmigo.- ahora el brujo y Jaskier se miraron confundidos ¿Acaso la hechicera estaba dispuesta a morir por ésto? Sonaba tentador y enserio quería ayudarla pero poco sabía de las consecuencias y síntomas.

\- ¿Que gana Jaskier al respecto?- 

\- El reconocimiento de ser el primer hombre que pudo engendrar y yo, el bebé que ustedes conciban, ayudaré en todo lo que él necesite ¿Recuerdan al elfo que ayudó un poco a Jaskier con el Djinn? Él será de confianza, todo está bajo control.- 

"Le muy perra lo tenía planeado." Pensó Geralt a sus adentros, era un trato absurdo pero Jaskier se había adelantado también pensando que éste idiota estaba destinado a la muerte definitivamente.

\- Si con eso dejarás de pedirnos un favor cómo éste entonces estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo.- murmuró el bardo ahora Yennefer tenía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja estaba más emocionada que ambos, al fin iba a conseguir lo que tanto se había propuesto.

\- También prometo eso ¿Estamos?- 

\- Estamos.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, lamento mucho la tardanza y el hiatus pero heme aquí con algo nuevo ¡Muak!

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, mantenganse al tanto de éste fic, estaré actualizando cuándo pueda <3


End file.
